


【团兵】去向那片蔚蓝的大海【ABO段子合集】

by Carolisland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 上辈子是Alpha的利维觉得当Omega真的很麻烦。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	【团兵】去向那片蔚蓝的大海【ABO段子合集】

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然起了题目，但并不是完整的文章  
> *零散段子合集。段与段之间不一定有联系。妹啥逻辑。  
> *前世今生，文利都有记忆，现代pa  
> *前世文利AA，现pa文利AO  
> *前世炮友，还有一些本篇里看不出来的奇妙双向暗恋（打  
> *真·没头没尾，问就是嘎然而止.jpg  
> *以上都觉得没问题的话大家就可以继续了。

*虽然起了题目，但并不是完整的文章  
*零散段子合集。段与段之间不一定有联系。妹啥逻辑。  
*前世今生，文利都有记忆，现代pa  
*前世文利AA，现pa文利AO  
*前世炮友，还有一些本篇里看不出来的奇妙双向暗恋（打  
*真·没头没尾，问就是嘎然而止.jpg  
*以上都觉得没问题的话大家就可以继续了。

当omega真的太他妈麻烦了。利维想着。  
从小到大总有那么些不长眼的alpha见他个儿不高还是个omega就成天污言秽语还企图上手摸他的屁股——他很不明白为什么到了这辈子他还是这么矮，甚至没有比上辈子多长一公分。虽然这辈子他家里确实依旧并不富裕，但起码吃得起饭，他妈妈还活着，混蛋凯尼也会偶尔回来看看，他从没像曾经那样饿到过脱相。但他依然是同辈里——好吧甚至是后辈中最矮的那个。  
所以从分化开始到现在年三十好几，为了性别这破事儿被他揍进医院的alpha数不胜数，他隔三差五还要因为揍人太狠而被警局请去喝茶。老家警局那几个小哥早就认识他了，每次见又是这阿克曼家阴沉的小子便心不在焉地跑完流程催他回去吃饭，临走前还不忘跟他唠叨下回揍人轻点儿万一真给揍成植物人了咋办？利维没理他们，利维想着没把这帮手脏的狗屎揍死了都算是他下手轻的。  
所以长这么大没人成功摸到过他的屁股，这是当然。  
这麻烦事儿等他工作挪了地儿之后倒也算改善了不少，至少两年了他也没再进过新城市里的警局。  
新的地儿新的环境，除了几个好友之外很少有人认得他。当代抑制剂行业又这么发达，进个超市就能买到整一盒，一管子下去只要药效起了谁都闻起来像个beta。而且说老实话利维看起来也不那么像个omega：气焰足脾气差，光看张脸可以算得上凶神恶煞，脱了衣服又一身精壮腱子肉。所以不熟他的人都当他是个alpha。是啊。利维想他上辈子确实是个alpha。要不是这辈子他在老家突然分化连带着发情，红茶味儿的信息素满地儿乱飘，大概就连老家不会有几个人知道他是个omega——为了这事儿他到底额外揍了多少alpha。  
那年他才十二岁，压根儿没料到这辈子自己会变成一个omega。  
所以说到这儿就说到了当omega最麻烦的事。  
打架方便，毕竟还没人打得过他。  
但发情是个啥玩意儿，发情就是即使你躺着不动屁股里都能给你源源不断地湿出水儿来。无论你平时是个啥样，在那该死地发情周期里屁股依然会痒得恨不得立刻讨饶来吃上alpha又粗又大的鸡巴。你对此还一点儿没办法。  
所以这辈子利维的屋子里又多了不少小玩具和假鸡巴。  
在偶尔发情期紊乱、抑制剂又不顶用的日子里他就会把自己反锁在屋里用这些小玩意儿熬过那要命的三天周期——即使那饥渴的地方从来就没饱过。是啊，就算他再怎么用力把那淫穴插得又红又肿，高潮到阴茎再也射不出一滴东西，这无法满足的身体依然贪婪地渴求着alpha的把儿和那把儿里射出的滚烫精液。  
omega的身子天生渴求着alpha。老实说利维讨厌这样。  
找个alpha交配就能缓解或者终结这种无休止的饥渴——这事儿他当然知道，但利维没兴趣跟alpha交配。他本就延续了上辈子近乎神经质一般的洁癖，对陌生alpha肮脏的老二避之不及。二来也不知是否是残留下来的作为alpha的自尊在作祟，一想到要委身于alpha底下扭着屁股淫叫，意识模糊到张嘴乞求别人艹他，最后指不定还落到产下那人子嗣的下场，利维就恶心反胃到恨不得立刻就跟抑制剂和假阳具共度余生。  
所以要是埃尔文也在这个世界上的话…  
见鬼。  
利维在又一次不得不掏出家里藏着的玩意儿，以自慰度过难耐周期的时候无法自控地想到。  
他蜷缩着身子把手伸进腿间将肉穴里的东西调到最大震率，拔高的马达声嗡嗡嗡地在他耳边吵，体内强烈的震动让他的身子也跟着一块儿发颤。他张开的嘴里流出唾液，潮水一样涌动的快感与随之而来的极大不满足跟着穴里高频的震动爬满他的全身。他发出难耐的哼叫，被艹到舒服的时候他便夹着屁股用手撸自己硬热的阴茎。但这还不够，这毫无温度的玩具还远远不够。他需要更加滚烫的东西，能将他的整个屁股都撑满。那东西会在进入后把他的肚子顶凸，吃下那玩意儿之后他的小穴会涨到塞不下其他任何一物。他的穴肉会紧紧地吸在那根阳具上，把那滚烫的玩意儿带入更里的地方，烫热龟头会顶进连他自己也想象不到的深度。然后那根阴茎会开始艹他，侵犯他，把他的腰撞软，每一下都抵在他舒服到无法承受的地方。  
利维用手抓着床单难受的哼叫，空虚的饥渴在他身体里灼烧。他躺着的床单早就被屁股里溅出来的水弄的一塌糊涂，他没法打理，接下来的两天之内那床单还会被他弄得更脏——每次突如其来的发情期过后利维都恨不得把他的整张床都扔出去。他尖叫着，在假阳具高频的震动下挺着腰高潮，随后还不过几秒这荒淫无度的肉体便又卷起下一波性潮。  
永无止境。  
omega膨胀的性欲就像颗填不满的无底洞，种在他腹下将他的精神与人格也一并翻搅。他被这空洞的快感一次次抛到空中又从那里急速坠落，很快他就会再一次于这无休止的性潮中失去清醒的意识，然后他便会堕入腹下渴望交媾的生殖本能。  
要是埃尔文在的话。  
埃尔文，他上辈子没什么结果的上司兼炮友和他实际上的倾慕对象。他没把话说出口，他说不出。残酷而狗屎的那个世界最后也没给他俩留下什么好的下场。等到了这辈子他还是会在梦里看到那天照在房顶的太阳。  
平日里大脑清醒的时候利维有时会想：既然他这辈子依然从库谢尔的肚子里出生；他依然有凯尼这个混球舅舅——好吧其实这辈子的凯尼也没那么混球；他能在新的城市里和法兰还有伊莎贝尔一起经营酒吧；会在某天夜晚遇上过来喝酒的韩吉还有从上辈子开始就在她身边一直转悠的莫布里特；那天出门时他在街对面看到了尚还很年幼的艾伦和三笠。那埃尔文理应也诞生在了这世上的某个地方。  
那么他在哪里，怎样才能找到他，还要花上多久，十年？二十年？他能遇到吗？他要怎么在这大千世界中寻找他？  
也许埃尔文压根儿就没来到这个世界上，就像他确实也没见到上辈子所有认识的人们。比如米克，比如他死去的那一整个班。  
这辈子的埃尔文会是怎么样的呢，会像自己一样记得他吗。他会是什么性别？是男是女？虽然他俩曾经都是alpha，而这辈子他可是变成了这副惨样啊。  
他想要埃尔文。  
他想要他的爱抚，想要他的拥抱，想要那根阴茎来填补种在他身体里巨大的空。  
那张嘴会亲吻他，足以裹住他半截腰的双手会捏着他的臀肉掰开他盛满淫水的穴口，骨节分明的手指会刺进去，搅着他早就湿烂的软巢。他会仅仅因为那些手指的操弄就达到高潮，而紧接着刺进他身体的巨大肉棒会钉着他，鞭笞他，将他击垮。他会变成一滩被欲水泡化的软泥，跟着性欲晃动腰。他会喘不过气来，然后他会开始尖叫，他会大喊着再多一点，再多给他一点。直到满溢而出的情热像海浪一样冲撞他的身体，将他席卷，将他冲散。他会融入那片蔚蓝的大海，被它裹紧，被它塞满；海水会冲入他的身体，然后他会在那足以将他整个笼罩的温暖之中得到满足的释放。  
利维一遍一遍地在这幻觉里高叫，到达峰顶，循环往复。等利维终于熬到了三天之后他的嗓子已经不怎么能用了，每次都是这样，为此他还得多休一天假。  
他现在奇累无比，不过好在折磨人的情热已经慢慢退去。他躺在被自己的体液搞得一塌糊涂的床单上看着天花板，发情之后的身体像退了潮一般回归常温。  
大脑空荡荡的时候利维没道理地在想上辈子埃尔文比他早走了几十年，那这辈子或许早就是个老头子了，还能不能勃起都是个问题。  
想到这儿利维突然觉得有点好笑。不过若能看到埃尔文年迈的模样，倒也不算太坏。

+  
怎么说，好景不长。  
当利维在新市里风平浪静地度过第三个年头后他终于还是在圣诞假期前夕，被当地警局请去喝了茶。  
其实并不是什么大事儿，老样子。不过是在这片区混了个脸熟，大家偶然间就知道了这个看起来像个alpha的阿克曼店长其实是个没被标记的omega。于是那些原本不敢招惹他的alpha们便纷纷来了劲儿——一个omega敢跑来开酒吧，在他们眼里可算是天降大礼包。  
所以总有些alpha天生脑子带屎，觉得凡是有个omega自己就一定能在他那儿占上点便宜。  
于是那伙人从某天起成群地来到利维的bar里，叫上杯酒便大着胆子把眼神舔到利维身上，那视线从他的后脖子一路舔到他屁股——利维本就保持着天天健身的习惯，到了这辈子他的身材依然不差。  
所以一帮精虫上脑的alpha们无非是想等着这没主的omega有了空子可钻，就想办法把他诱拐上床，要是碰巧还能把这omega艹出个发情期来，那他们可就中了头等奖了。  
等后来这帮家伙胆子越来越大，就敢把关于利维的黄色笑话拿到台上来讲。法兰碰上了觉得听不过去，便当场把他们呛到没音儿。回头法兰又跑来吧台提醒他。利维觉得没差，他拿着毛巾擦那几个刚洗好的杯子，想着就这几个猪猡就算是发情期他也照样能把他们轻松撂倒——他倒也没吹牛，因为在老家他真这么干过，那次之后好久一段时间都没人敢招惹他。  
等到那天临近圣诞他准备提前打烊，之前那几个蠢蠢欲动的alpha终于是掐准了点儿，在店里的伙计们都回去时钻进他的店门。几个人高马大的alpha仗着体型优势把落单的利维堵在中间，一边肆无忌惮地朝外释放信息素。  
说老实话在这时代随便释放信息素可算是扰乱公共秩序，能进警局的那种。毕竟在大部分情况下alpha放出来的东西会对周边的alpha与omega都造成负面影响——在他上辈子那年代强大的alpha甚至还能将信息素作为攻击手段。再者那些信息素有诱发omega无端发情的概率，概率不算小。所以这会儿他们一个劲儿把信息素往他脸上怼的理由也就很容易猜了。  
然而利维只觉得他们像屎一样臭。  
利维站alpha中间黑着脸抬起眼帘由下至上地瞪着过去，瞪得有俩个外强中干的alpha当场腿软了下意识撩着袖子就想开打，但被一旁几个还挺嚣张的一把拦下。一个满肚子肥肉的男人假惺惺地开口说小哥我们也不想你受伤。利维听着觉得滑稽，只不过刚好他也不想在假期之前光顾警局——难得他还跟韩吉他们有个约。于是利维决定顺着面前几个先前的意思坐下来跟他们拼酒，筹码是直白露骨的“喝输了我们付双倍的酒钱，喝赢了小哥你这假期就陪哥几个玩儿玩儿吧。”  
利维觉得倒也不是不行，对面这几个要是真有点骨气那法兰和伊莎贝尔下个月的工资说不定还能涨。  
于是一伙alpha踌躇满志，觉得那么多人一定能把这小个儿又从不喝酒的omega灌到烂醉——这倒也不怪他们，毕竟即使店里办小型party利维大部分时间也只拿着杯红茶，理由是他觉得喝酒跟喝白水几乎没两样。  
熟悉他的人都知道利维压根儿就喝不醉。  
所以结果变得显而易见了，拼酒拼了两小时后利维的脸色半点儿没变，坐他对面那几个心怀鬼胎的alpha倒是倒了一片。  
利维靠在椅子上翘着二郎腿瞥了眼刚倒下去的那个壮汉，抬手又从身后拿了一瓶。张嘴用牙把瓶盖子咬开后他仰头就对瓶吹了一大口，喝完了他挑着眉毛看了眼还没倒下的那几个。  
-怎么，不喝了？不喝了就老老实实地把帐结了，还是说你们这帮猪猡连这点帐都付不起？  
他刚把话说完，本就自尊心大大受挫的alpha们顿时受不住了，大吼着“你这该死的小婊子看我不把你日到跟老子求饶”就发了疯似的跳起来朝利维扑过去。  
结果就是多年之后利维又把人揍进了医院，虽然有几个是喝进去的。  
而利维本人果不其然，在大晚上的就接到了当地警局的邀请电话。利维只觉得难得跟韩吉的约，他指不定是要放鸽子了。

+  
新市里的警局看起来要比他老家那磕碜的小地儿亮敞不少，虽然来审理他的值班警员看起来就没什么精力好好干活。  
打架斗殴的事儿天天有，况且这也不是他先动的手，硬要说他还算是个正当防卫。再往前算那几个alpha公然释放信息素寻衅滋事也够他们出院后喝上几壶。所以在了解了情况之后那警员只多问了他几个例行公事的问题，把笔录做完了就支唤他走。  
而一套流程下来时间也就到晚上九点。利维想着这会儿再回店里收拾估计也赶不上回家的末班车，于是他决定干脆回家明早提早出门。  
正当他这么想着朝外头走，他身后某间门开了又关，里头出来的人往他反方向走了几步接着又停了许久，随后一连串脚步声突然噔噔噔地就朝他这个方向挪。利维准备回头，却先被身后的声音叫住。  
利维往后也很难概括当时从他胸口里涌出的复杂情绪都包含了些啥。  
他认得这声音。  
低沉，冷静，这会儿带了点试探，在他年复一年惊醒的梦中出现过无数次。  
利维回过头去。  
等那双他遗失了很久，海一样蓝的眼眸子再一次映入他眼中时利维还是愣住了。他惊讶的张着嘴，恍惚中竟还花了一秒来确认现实。眼前那人的样子半点都没变，只是换了身制服，那头金色的头发甚至和他一样还固执地梳着与上辈子一样的古板发型。  
埃尔文。  
利维在心里唤到，却一时说不出话。就在这时埃尔文大步跨过来用两只大手一左一右捧住他的肩膀，这一捧差点儿把他整个人都给捧起来。利维局促地缩在那双力大的手里头，瞧见刚才还有些惊讶的蓝眼眸子里这会儿已经混进了一些兴奋和欣喜，这让他想起他俩上辈子刚在地下街遭遇时藏在那人斗篷底下的目光。  
即使过了那么久那双眼睛依旧好看的让人厌烦啊。利维这么想着。  
埃尔文飘荡的信息素就像那时一样幽幽地朝他涌过来，没有了当时的攻击性便柔软地浮在他身。他依旧是个alpha，光凭那些气味便能察觉到。  
埃尔文的气味以前有那么好闻吗？  
-利维。你是利维吧。  
在他发愣的当口埃尔文抓着他又重复了一遍。  
利维这会儿算是想起来伸手把箍着他的手臂架开。  
-…一惊一乍的真不像你，埃尔文。  
利维斜了他一眼。站对面的埃尔文听后先是一愣，随后便了然地恢复了他最熟悉的那种冷静神态。  
-看来我不需要自我介绍了。  
埃尔文说着。  
利维轻哼一声作为默认，眼神又从他脸上拐到他胸口的名牌。  
-史密斯警探啊？脑子好使的家伙果然在哪儿混的都还不赖。  
埃尔文没接利维的调侃，他看起来似乎心情很不错。于是他就这么看着利维有一会儿，直到利维被看尴尬了忍不住要开口说话，埃尔文在这时把眼神朝门外拐了拐。  
-我手头工作刚好告一段落，有时间一起吃个晚饭？  
-……你管时候的饭叫晚饭？你这家伙一日三餐有好好吃吗。  
利维皱着眉头说着，而埃尔文觉得这场景相当熟悉。  
-呃，今天额外增加了很多工作，刚结束就已经是这个时间了。  
埃尔文只好实话实说地解释。  
所以确实还没吃晚饭。  
-……  
利维顿时接不下话，想着大忙人果然到了这辈子还是个大忙人。上辈子他直接把餐盘端进团长办公室的事儿也不算少见。利维叹出口气。心想这个点了街边估计也不剩什么靠谱的餐馆，自己的出租屋里倒是还有些剩下的食材，临时要做个两人份的晚饭应该也还绰绰有余。  
要不然…  
利维抬起头想说不然去我家。然而还没等他把话从嘴里说出口，一股暖意突然在他颈后升起，紧接迸发而出的热流顺着他的脊椎一股脑儿冲进他的下腹。  
-艹…  
利维所有想说的话都转成一句骂字儿。他伸手捂住颈后，话音刚落他的腿便软了整个身子拐到手边的桌子上。  
一旁的埃尔文被他突然这样子吓了一跳，下意识就伸手去扶他。等他刚把手揽到利维的腰上，利维身上翻涌而出的信息素便迅速地充斥了整间屋子。埃尔文愣住了。  
那是omega的信息素。  
他发情了。  
利维惊讶地睁大眼睛。距离他刚结束的发情周期还不到一周，所以这会儿他身上一支备用的抑制剂都没带。  
该死。  
利维用手撑着桌子喘气，才不一会儿升腾而起的性欲便从他滚烫的腹部烧遍全身。太快了。老实说他已经很久没有经历过发情期紊乱，至少在这大半年里他的周期一直都很规律。而这一次紊乱的潮水却比前几次都要来势汹汹。  
他咬紧牙齿，把自己大半个身子支在桌子上以防一不留神真倒去地上。他的身体连同身边一圈儿都变的滚热，到了这步情热便已经收不住了。他的脸通红，穴里已经一塌糊涂，淫水正一股股地随着穴肉的自主收缩而朝外翻涌。利维这会儿绝望地期望今天的裤子有足够厚而不至于立马就会被自己止不住的体液弄湿。  
所以酒精并不会诱导他发情，刚才那几个alpha的气焰甚至都不够他用来打架，那么能突然诱出他发情期的只有…  
想到这儿利维抬起脸来狠狠地瞪着这会儿不知是还没消化完这突然的信息量，还是被这满屋子膨胀的omega信息素给糊住了脑子，现在完全呆立在他面前还揽着腰他的金发alpha。  
这混账男人怎么才见个面就能让他发情！！  
利维愤恨地想着，在脑子里狠狠地大骂埃尔文几声又狠狠大骂了自己几声。  
他艰难地吞回几个低吟，还在发呆的alpha在受到了他的影响之后便不由自主地就将信息素散发出来，那些气味一股脑儿地跟着主人的本能往他身上汹涌地回扑，利维只觉得自己的身体像是被一只无形的手里里外外地抚摸，他被这信息素的回馈冲得发出消受不住的哽叫，软穴里又涌出更多的水来。  
这样下去不行，利维想。他的后脖子他的下体还有他的屁股现在都糟糕的一塌糊涂，再这样下去他一定会在这满是摄像头盯着他俩的警局里彻底进入发情期。  
至少不能在这里…  
这么想着利维咬着牙把自己撑起来，抬脚往埃尔文的腿上狠狠一蹬，趁着埃尔文被这么一踢痛得回过神来时利维扯着他的领子就把他拽下来。  
-如你所见我现在是个omega……，…所以如果不想我现在，马上……在这警局大厅里坐到你那根精神起来的老二上的话就给我收起你该死的信息素然后立刻拿点抑制剂来。  
等利维气势汹汹地朝他吼完埃尔文终于彻底回了神，他难得看起来非常局促，等把利维安顿到一旁座位上后他跑去翻出了几支警局里备用的抑制剂来。

+  
-我没想到你会是omega。  
-我他妈自己也没想到。  
利维白了他一眼烦躁地说到。

-话先说在前头，我在发情后即使打了抑制剂药效也没法维持多久。所以你最好能在接下来的一小时之内把我送回出租屋。

+  
这车子里全是埃尔文的味道。  
熟悉的，沉寂的，冰冷又盛大。埃尔文信息素的气味即使到了这辈子也没有改变，直到后来利维才知道那是海洋的味道。  
坐在车里的后半程利维便明显察觉到，抑制剂的药效正以比往常更快的速度消减，于是那些层层的暖流便又迫不及待地钻回他身体里。  
他在被不停灼烧。他的阴茎顶着裤子，他的穴中再一次湿出了水，那地方正不受控制地凭空吞咬，忽视不了的酸痒爬在那里。利维难受地在后座扭了扭身子，蚂蚁般啃食他的欲求从后颈顺着他的脊椎蔓延到浑身。他将视线无焦点地投在车窗外拉成线条的街灯和车影上，徒劳地希望这些斑斓的夜景可以帮他削减一些灼烧的欲火。还要多久。利维恍惚地想。等再看不进任何东西之后他就把脑袋磕在车窗上低喘，没什么焦点的视野中他的双腿正不自觉地夹紧了磨蹭。现在他光是要收紧自己乱飘的信息素并忍住不去自慰就已经花掉了大部分的精力——他们还在路上，这辈子的他好不容易才在一小时前遇到的这辈子的埃尔文，他可不想现在就车毁人亡。  
是啊，埃尔文。会呼吸的，有心跳的，会对他说话，活着的埃尔文。  
在被情热催出的混沌之中利维用眼角去瞟还在驾车的人——自从给他打完抑制剂后埃尔文便恢复了以往镇定自若的模样。那人从上辈子起就是这样，就好像从来只有自己陷在他俩之间无尽的涡旋里竭力挣扎。等那人死去之后他也没能从那涡旋里出去，只是被那团冰冷的海水卷得越来越深。直到这辈子他依然在那片死去的海洋里浮沉。他有时能汲取到氧，有时又会被那腥咸的死水堵塞所有呼吸的通道。  
幸亏他上辈子不是个omega。走神时利维突然自嘲地想。

房门一被推开利维就拽着埃尔文的领子迫不及待地跟他亲吻，他把舌头舔进对方口腔，滚烫的身体贴到那人身上。埃尔文被他挤在房门与自己中间，利维急切的想用身体的每一寸来感受他。方才被刻意压制的信息素一下子涌到空气里去，而随后翻滚而来的海浪又将他满溢的茶香尽数吞没。  
被信息素浸透时利维颤抖着松开了埃尔文的嘴巴，他火热的呼吸裹着低吟撞在面前的脸上。沐浴到alpha盛大气息的身体很快开始变得绵软，利维不得不骑坐在嵌进他腿间的大腿上，他俩硬热的阴茎在这蹭弄之间隔着裤子抵到一块儿。利维突然觉得很焦躁，于是他在埃尔文摸上他后腰的时候仰着脖子再去啃埃尔文的嘴巴。冬日里厚重的衣物让他觉得无比碍事，他开始烦躁地将它们一件件地脱掉。埃尔文在这时候掐着他的腿根将他整个儿托起了抱到身上，行走间固定他两腿的指腹隔着布料磨蹭他的穴口和囊袋。利维难耐地把腿夹紧，等他俩终于挪到卧室时他们脱去的衣物已经从门厅杂乱地散了一路。  
坠倒到床上之后利维仰面躺着去看埃尔文，那双抬起的深色眼眸里浮起混沌的水雾。他伸手去触摸埃尔文的脸，像是在确认面前这人到底是不是真的。随后埃尔文在这张陪伴他独自度过数次发情期的床上抚摸他，凑下来的嘴唇吮吻他的皮肤。亲吻烫热的温度每移动一寸都像是要在他身上烙出个印来。利维缩起了手在那爱抚之下不停地喘气，他的胸膛起伏，他身子的里里外外都因此而变得滚烫。等那手掌一路摸到他腿间隔着内裤按揉他肿胀的阴茎，利维张着嘴巴干叫着，被软布裹着的尖端吐出黏液。在经过了两轮的情热后利维的裤子早在车上就已经湿透，剥下来的时候潮湿的布料拉扯着挂在穴口与龟头的黏液。埃尔文伸手去把那牵连的淫丝都弄断，又用染满湿液的手掌去抚摸利维同样潮湿的屁股。掌心的温热体温裹着黏液蹭到穴口上时利维弹起身子仰着脖子叫出声来。强烈的舒适与连带而出的饥渴滚着他的身子，于是他不由自主地凑过去，扭着腰把自己贴到那宽大的手掌上来回磨蹭。指腹与掌心的茧刮蹭过红肿穴口时那地方贪婪地收缩着想把手指或是更大更硬的东西吃进去。利维吸着气低吟，他快等不了了。下腹里黏腻的空虚感涌上来，更多的水从那淫靡的口子里挤出。  
艹我、  
艹我。艹我。  
拜托了。  
快点艹我。  
利维挣扎着起身去握埃尔文早就发硬的阴茎，又用另一只手摸到到腿间撑开自己的穴口。贴合的壁肉在被掰开瞬间又一股黏水从穴中涌出来。利维抬高了屁股把腿张开，不断涌流的淫水将他撑住入口的指尖弄湿，随后那水又沿着他抬起的臀部往后背流过去，发情期omega湿热的软巢早就做好了与alpha交媾的准备，被扯开的口子里那通红的软肉正不断地收缩着吮咬。  
-给我…埃尔文……快给我…  
利维断续地说着。  
于是埃尔文把手掐住他的腰杆，释放而出的海浪以更加汹涌的态势将他身子的每一寸裹紧，利维才发觉自己这一刻就连指尖都在因为这包裹而来的信息素颤抖，随后等那硬热的茎终于把尖端抵进他身体，奔窜而出热流在一瞬间刺入他的后脊，接着白光也好电流也罢那些从他身子里一下升腾而起的东西噼里啪啦地全都打进了他的下腹。  
-呃？…啊…等………啊…哈啊啊啊啊————  
五光十色的灯影在他脑中炸开来。利维猛得挺起了腰板子高声尖叫，穴里收紧。他反手扯紧着枕子，身体跟着涌流而过的性潮一阵阵地不断痉挛。  
他高潮了。埃尔文光是把阴茎送进他的饥渴的穴就让他直接达到了高潮。  
利维难以置信地睁着眼睛发抖，像是被他自己这幅模样吓到。高潮的余温仍然毫不留情地在他身上拍打。他不知道自己为什么变成了这样。这太突然了。这太突然了。接触了alpha的omega就会变得如此敏感吗？还是说只是眼前的人才让他变成了这样。  
利维短暂地陷在这场惊吓里，而下一刻体内如往常一般追来的顶撞立刻挤出他下一声惊叫。他的瞳孔缩紧，他还没将自己整理好。才消退了一点的欲望迅速积攒而起并再次回溯到他身上。它们变得更加猛烈，更加滚烫。  
慢点…又会去。马上又会去的。  
他突然就敏感异常的身体像是对方的任一动作都能将他再一次带入高潮。  
于是那一刻利维几乎是慌张地去推埃尔文，而下一秒alpha在情欲中掀起的怒浪灌到他身上。他被整个儿抛进了海里，海水从四面八方朝他挤压，腥咸的水流涌进他的口鼻，他被拉拽着在这片大海中不断坠落，直到最后坠进那海底中心巨大的漩涡。  
等第二轮高潮迅速地涌来，快感裹着过载的满足感扑进他身体时利维几乎是感到疼痛地将身子缩起。他哽着嗓子断续地尖叫着，无助地任由那滚动的潮水将他来回冲刷。在那无尽的欢愉之中他被卷进这汹涌的涡旋撕扯，于是他胸腔里那被缝补了两世的无边空洞便被血淋淋地翻新出来，像蛇一样缠住他的喉咙嘶咬他。  
停下，慢点，慢点，他会承受不了。  
利维努力地呼吸着，捣进他湿穴的硬棒毫不留情地将他蜷缩的身体重新撞开，他在那反复席卷的快感之中本能地甩直腰板，双手在那一瞬慌乱地凭空乱抓，他被操透了的湿穴贪婪又急切地吸咬着填补他的肉棒，干涸后被滋养的身体不断叫嚣着多一点，再多一点。利维仰着脖子哑叫着，脑子里闪过无数白光，他的身子不受自控地跟着体内的撞击摆动着。  
利维突然觉得鼻子好酸，他张开的五指最终无力地扯住埃尔文的衣服。胸腔里无底的黑洞裹着这些年积攒的凡欲一点一点将他啃食。他一定会被吞噬掉，被这种在他心口几十年的空洞吞没，随后他便再没办法收拾起那像鲜血一样溢出他心脏的迷恋与念想。  
埃尔文…埃尔文……  
极乐的海潮之中利维在无意识的脑中一遍遍呼喊，伸着手贪恋地去够那片光。  
埃尔文俯下来温柔地亲吻他。  
他在性的冲击下被揽进一个与性无关的温暖怀抱。埃尔文紧紧地拥着他，像是要将他嵌入身体，体温混着浪潮将他整个儿笼罩。好温暖。他听到了自己搏动的心脏。  
等利维把自己完全沉入大海，埃尔文张嘴将信息素咬入他的脖颈。

++  
*没了！！写不下去了！！（喂  
*虽说是文利但写到最后发现基本上完全是利视角这真的没问题吗OTLLL  
*没成结，最后就咬了脖子。临时标记。私设doi时咬了脖子就几本可以缓解本轮发情期？  
*上辈子A利信息素是血味，转世变O后信息素气味变了变成了红茶味。  
*既然上辈子是双向单恋，那这辈子的后续剧情大概是就是两个傻男人磕磕绊绊慢慢袒露心声最后步入婚姻殿堂.jpg。  
*两情相悦后就成该成结辽。  
*那么问题来了阿文同志把晚饭吃上了吗？


End file.
